As the Music Fades
by cuter-than-a-guinea-pig
Summary: One of the many missing sences from Prom Queen in which Blaine drives Kurt home. It's just short and simple and sweet...i hope


After all the drama, all the hurt and humiliation and devastation, Kurt thought it was weird that his heart sank a bit when the last song drew to a close. He didn't want to go home. He didn't want to face the questions from his father and Finn. He didn't want to relive the pain of earlier when right now, at this very moment he was wrapped safely and snugly in his boyfriends arms, swaying gently to the fading music. His friends surrounded him and Blaine in somewhat of a protective shield but honestly Kurt didn't know if that was necessary any more. He was pretty sure that his '_acceptance speech'_ had made enough of an impact to put his repressive peers in their place, if only for the rest night. They were all also too caught up in their own fairy tales to care anymore anyway about the fag in a skirt and his equally queer butt buddy.

He and Blaine walked out of the school hand in hand, waving goodbye to their friends and heading towards Blaine's Ford Escalade. Once safely inside, Kurt noticed Blaine's quiet sigh of relief. The last time Blaine had attended a school dance he hadn't made it back to the car. That was as much as Kurt had gotten out of his boyfriend but it was enough to know that his accompaniment tonight was not something to be taken lightly. The lead Warbler wouldn't have done this for just anyone. He agreed to come because it meant a lot to Kurt, because Kurt meant a lot to him. Kurt still marvelled at how wonderful of a person, of a boyfriend Blaine was. He faced his own demons just so Kurt could have a night of fun. He patiently, and calmly, and caringly talked him through the coronation. He stood up, in front of all the hate, and took his hand and held him close in a dance that Kurt would never forget. He did it all in a tux that made him look the most handsome and dapper he had ever looked too.

The drive home was quiet. Neither boy wanted to ruin the quiet calm that had fallen over the eventful night. They were quite content in just being together, sitting alone together without the eyes of a few hundred judgemental students watching their every move. Kurt thought that these eyes would be rather bored by what they saw. Their relationship was sweet and innocent, comfortably void of heated make out sessions, desperate touches, shameful acts of lust. That didn't bother him though. Kurt liked what he had with Blaine more than anything in the world, more than the new Alexander McQueen jacket.

"_Well here we are."_

"_I don't want to go in."_

"_You could leave the crown in my car."_

"_Puck would have told Finn already and knowing Finn he would have told dad. Hopefully the fallout from him and Jesse will diffuse this a bit. It's just that it ended so well that I kinda want to just ignore that middle part. _

"_I know. Do you want me come in with you. Help explain everything."_

"_I don't know. That might make it look worse than it is."_

"_Well sitting in driveway all night isn't going to help."_

"_Yes, yes, yes. I think it would be better if I did this on my own but could you maybe walk me to the door."_

"_What? Of course. Do you not know me or something? I am the most dapper, gentlemanly teenager to grace the twenty first century. I wouldn't dream of making my most wonderful boyfriend walk the ten steps from the car to the door by himself. That would just be barbaric. "_

"_Alright well come on Mr. Dapper or my dad might start having a hard time believing that."_

True to his title, Blaine scooted around the front of the car to open Kurt's door for him and help him out. There was still a chuckle in his boyfriend's heart from his words. Kurt still found himself swooning every time he caught one of Blaine's award winning grins, especially when he was the cause of it. On impulse he leaned up and kissed the Warbler softly, and shyly, and sweetly before slipping their hands together and giving a light tug to the arm of his slightly stunned boyfriend. Kurt was rarely the initiator but they were ok with that, that's just how they were. It always caught Blaine by surprise when Kurt's affectionate side came out first. Honestly, Kurt liked the dazed look in his boyfriend's eyes and that little pause before he responded. It was cute. Kurt liked cute.

They reached the porch way too fast for Kurt's liking. He could have walked hand in hand with Blaine forever into the night. The porch light was on and Kurt could hear the TV in the living room from the open window which meant that his dad was still up waiting for him. Not that Kurt ever doubted this fact. He knew that the phone and the car keys would be sitting on the table beside his father's chair. He knew his dad's eyes wouldn't close until he saw to it that his son was safely tucked into bed. He knew his dad knew that Blaine hadn't made it home before.

They stopped at the door, still hand in hand but now facing each other. Just a few hours earlier they had been standing just on the other side of the door while Blaine pinned the pink rose boutonniere that matched his own onto Kurt's lapel. The night had gone so fast. After weeks of planning, and stressing, and excitement, it had been over in what felt like seconds.

Kurt fished his house keys from his pocket and looked up just in time to see Blaine leaning in. He felt those perfect, plump, pink lips connect with his for the third time that night but it still felt like the first. Blaine's kiss always felt like it was happening for the first time. It was still hesitant at first but sure towards the end. It was still gentle and loving and comfortable. It was as if their lips were made for each other. When Blaine pulled back Kurt could still see the tenderness, the awe, the joy amongst the golden orbs. The faint pink blush still crept up his cheeks. He could feel his cheeks redden too. He could feel the butterflies awaken in his stomach and the tingle shoot through his finger tips and down to his toes. None of the magic had been lost since that fateful day in the Dalton senior commons two months ago. It may have been naive of him because it had only been two months but if they had made it through them without losing any of enchantment then maybe they could have a fairy tale ending of their own.

"_Thank-you for coming tonight, I would have been a mess without you."_

"_You would have been perfect. I'm just glad that I got to be the one on your arm. You were amazing up there with your sassy wit and your kilt."_

"_Oh so you like the kilt now?"_

"_Yes, yes I do. I always did, I was just scared but you never were and that's exactly why I'm crazy about you."_

"_I should go."_

"_I suppose you should. Goodnight Kurt."_

"_Goodnight Blaine."_

Blaine sneaked one more, quick peck on his nose before Kurt stepped through the door. He closed it quietly behind him with a giggle escaping his lips at his boyfriend's playful farewell. It had been an interesting night to say the least but if Blaine could leave him laughing and wishing time would stand still every time then Kurt would face the interesting head on.


End file.
